Eli's Grand Adventure
by ralph the third
Summary: My brother and I wrote this. I don't own yoshi or Mario, etc. It's pretty cool, I think. R


Chapter 1: The Naming of a Newling

Once upon a time, in the midst of a vast sea, there existed a small island, populated solely by yoshis. There were yoshis of all colours: green, pink, orange, black, purple, red, yellow, and many more!

One particular day, two adult yoshis, each one green, were talking. They had just been wed and were discussing the content of their nest. It was a beautiful nest, with each straw, twig, and leaf was placed diligently in the place it was needed most. All in all, the nest was perfect; but the important thing, as I said, is not so much the nest, but what was in it. Wedged and hidden amoung the softest, warmest parts of the nest was a little, round, beautiful, cazheral,green-spotted egg.

Cazheral: adj./ Of or pertaining to a stupid, foolish guy who laughs while throwing lawn darts at pictures of regal noses

As the parents fretted over the tardines of the egg's hatching, for it was indeed very late, they heard a small sound. They turned around fast and they saw a small who- I mean, yoshi. A beautiful yoshi child whose scales shone with the forest-green luster envied by every yoshi child.

"Oh!" Said the mother in delight, for delighted she was.

"My," said the father, now terrified of the new responsibility. "He _is_ a beautiful child! ...Like a beautiful piece of pizza.

It was safe to say at this time that the mother Yoshi was perfectly startled at her mate's metaphoric application. She gawked for quite a bit before returning her gaze to her son and only appreciated the poetry when the child uttered his first word.

"Pizza!" the infant exclaimed, slinging the remaining egg debre from his scalp. Even throught the slime and scattered egg-shelling, the adult yoshis' hearts were warmed. For, there is no uttering so beautiful and sweet as the first word, the first syllable, the very fragment of speech that is first to leap out of a child's mouth.

"We must name this brilliant child, this seed of my being!" exclaimed the father yoshi.

"And I know the perfect one!"

"Really? What's that?"

"Elipizzaznaforeticnulasghi!"

At this time, it was the father's turn to gape in astonishment.

"What?" he questioned. Before his wife could repeat the perfect name, he supplied, "why not Pizza for short?"

It was decided that the child would be named Elipizzaznaforeticnulasghi, but referred to as either Pizza, or Eli.

Chapter 2: The Tragedy

It was two weeks later when one, Baby Bowser, showed up in an attempt to steal the super happy tree. Yes, that symbol of joy and ultimate source of contentment for the yoshis of Yoshi Island was the envy of Baby Bowser and his kind.

Knowing he must be stopped, Eli ran up to him and aimed a hard kick at the koopa child's shin.

"Yow!" cried Baby Bowser, and promptly grabbed him and began pelting mercilessly at the poor reptile's shiny body. In all reality, a merciless baby is much more desireable than a merciless adult. This was music to Baby Bowser's ears and he began emitting sparks from his tiny mouth and onto Eli's hyde. The malicious koopa was in the process of picking up a thorn and shoving it into Eli's skin, when the adults came out of shock. ...

then

Chapter 3: Condemnation and Reclamation

"You have failed in your duty!" said the Yoshi Supreme coldly. "In so doing, you have failed all yoshis!"

"We were protecting our son!" cried Eli's mother. She was out of order and recieved a harsh look from everyone around.

"Surely," the father said, for as the male of the family he had presidence for speaking his defence, "You cannot begrudge us the health of our only child. It was a mistake... but an understandable one, to be sure!"

"Understandable!" the Yoshi Supreme was outraged. But then a nostalgic light touched his eyes and his manner softened. "Yes, I suppose it was _quite_ understandable... but do you not realize that though you son's immediate future was taken care of, he will now suffer the same fate as us all? You have, in a way, killed your selves, your nation, and your son! We have no choice but to imprison you until... well, until we are all gone and donefor."

There was a collective sigh among the entire congregation. They all knew that without the tree, they had no hope of life of pleasure. They would all die miserable.

"Wait!" said Eli. He felt terrible as every eye in the room shifted toward him. Had he caused this? Was all this trouble his fault? He gulped and became bold. He had to fix it. "I will get it back!"

"You?" laughed the Scondary Yoshi. "You are a child, a newling. You cannot brave such dangers, even for such a treasure as the Super Happy Tree. It is laughable." And laugh he did, but it was not a happy laugh, like the ones which had laced the first two weeks of Eli's life. It was a scornful, hollow laugh that echoed sadly through Yoshi Hall.

"I can do it!" shouted Eli, his voice still so small that to be heard he had to shout. "If no one else cares to, I can!"

The adults thought on this for some time, until the Yoshi SUpreme spoke up.

"You have until the Doom Hour to save our tree and reclaim your parents. I encourage you to take with you a friend: one who can help you and keep you out of trouble. Whom do you select?"

"I pick her!" Eli said without hesitation. He pointed decidedly at a female yoshi who appeared a bit younger than his father and mother.

"Me?" she asked. "Very well. I shall help you, young Eli. It is only my duty as a patriotic Yoshi."

And so it began.

Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins

The two yoshi adventurers packed suplies for their journey. They packed blankets and shell-shiner, but there was little they could do in the area of food, for their tree had been stolen, but they kept stiff upper lips and headed out.

Eli soon learned that his new friend was named Heather. It was a beautiful name, he thought, and it fit the pink female very well.

After walking for hours out of the depths of the island, they reached a tall tower. The tower was high and black and frightening to look at, but everyone knew it was just the watch tower.

"Hey," said Eli, "I bet from up there we can see for miles! We can know where to go!"

"Hmm," said Heather. "That's pretty smart. Let's start climbing."

It didn't take long for them to reach the top and upon arriving, they took a long survey of the world around them. Besides the island, there was nothing but deep, blue-green water as far as the eye could see

"It's hopeless!" cried Eli. "Even if we find where to go, we'll never get there!"

"Don't say such things," reprimanded Heather. "We'll find a way." Peering out at the deep blue horizon, the adult companion gasped and pointed. "There!" she said.

Looking in the direction she'd pointed, Eli noticed a small light, and a bit of smoke rising just above the farthest piece of ocean he could see.

"Well," said Heather, "now that we know where we're going, we'll need to get down and build a raft. Heather pulled hard on the door through which they had come- but it was stuck! The only way down now was to use the window. Carefully, Heather lifted herself over the sill and began climbing down. It was a difficult task, but she got down safely. Looking up, she shouted, "Now it's your turn! Be careful!"

Obediently, Eli climbed up on the window and made ready to climb; but just as he was placing his foot in a small niche, he looked down. He could barely see the ground below him. Heather looked like she was about the size of his thumb, he was so high up. Fearful, Eli began to shake.

"Oh," he sobbed. "I am too afraid! How will I ever get down?"

"Don't worry!" Heather shouted, as though she'd heard him, "Think of your parents and the Super Happy Tree"

"Okay," Eli said doubtfully. He carefully began his climb. -But woe to he toddler yoshi! His legs were far to short to make use of the little rocks with which Heather had worked. Poor Eli slipped and began his tumultous plunge to the earth below! He was too frightened to scream and could only stare wide-eyed as the air rushed up at his desperate body.

"No!" Heather's voice rang out from below, and Eli immediately felt her arms wrap around him as he ceased his downward journey. "Oh, thank heavens!" he heard her breathe. "Now, don't cry, hon."

But Eli _did_ cry, he was so afraid, and Heather ws patient and cuddled him to her warm shoulder until he felt better. It was then that Eli knew he wanted to stay with Heather, even when he had his parents back. He wanted her kind, gentle soul as a part of his family.

Chapter 5: The Raft

Working hard, Heather and built a large raft from bamboo and vines. It was strenuous work, especially for now nineteen-day-old yoshi child, but in time they finished and sailed far out to sea. The voyage was wordless for quite some time, as Heather wasn't very talkative and Eli didn't know very many words, so the two soon fell asleep.

They were awakened by a terrible noise that seemed to shake the entire world. The two stared in horror at a whirlpool that had noisily spouted up by the dark craft of a magikoopa. In fright, Eli jumped. It was a wrong, very dangerous thing to do and as a result, the poor child fell off the raft when he came down from his jump and slipped on the wet bamboo.

"Augh!" shouted Heather, but could do nothing, for the magikoopa had frozen her in place.

Strugling to keep his head above the water, Eli became very brave and fought the magikoopa. He splashed at her until she lost enough altitude to be sucked into the whirlpool herself. Hurriedly, Eli grabbed the broom and saved himself from certain death.

He then looked to see if Heather would congratulate him, but his guardian was frozen in place on the raft- and the raft was being sucked into the whirlpool!

Eli swooped down on his new magic broom and grabbed his friend just seconds before she was swallowed up by the whirlpool. He rose a few feet and steadied his altitude, though he really didn't know just what he was doing. Carefully, hoisted Heather onto the back of the broom in a sitting position. He wrapped her limp arms around him and began looking around. The whirlpool was dying down, but in all the confusion, Eli's sense of direction had faltered. He did not know where to go! Knowing it wouldn't help to lose his head, he simply held tightly to the broom and waited for Heather to wake up.

He waited, and waited, and waited...

Chapter 6: Goodbye, Sea Life

Eli jolted awake. Had Heather finally woken up? His answer

came from the pat he received on his head upon awakening.

"Are you allright?" Heather asked.

"Yes," Eli said. "Where are we going?"  
"We should reache the shore in about half of an hour."

Eli looked and, sure as your born, he saw the white shores with the green tree-tops not too far away. It wasn't long before he saw distinct clouds of smoke rising from a distinct tower on a distinct castle. They reached the shore and dismounted.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached Baby Bowser's castle. From their point of view, it was strange to see the Toadstool Princess shoot out of a tower at full speed and get caught in the air by her dress which had poofed out to form a sort of parachute. They then heard a shout from within.

"Don't worry, my princess! I'll get you down!" It was Baby Bowser. The yoshis listened in horror as a gun cocked and they heard a chuckle. "I've been waiting for this for twenty years!" gets a gun. as he cocks it, he says" I been waiting for this for 20 years."

In even more horror, they heard a loud shot and the princess began falling fast. It was too late to move when Heather realized she was right under the falling princess.

"Ow!" she cried as Peach accidently saddled up on the awaiting yoshi.

"Sir?" they heard a voice. They assumed it belonged to the famous Kamek. "You cannot have been waiting that long. You are only two years old."

They heard a sickening thump as the poor magikoopa was stomped for ruining Baby Bowser's fun.

"Sir?" they heard another, more feminine voice.

"What?" Bowser Jr. whined.

"There are intruders!"

The yoshis had been cauaght! They hurried to the castle through an aray of darts that were being hurled at them.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Baby Bowser shouted, "That's very cazheral!"

Cazheral- adj./ Of or pertaining to a stupid, foolish guy who laughs while throwing lawn darts at pictures of regal noses

Hurriedly, the yoshis lowered the drawbridge and rushed into the castle. They spotted the tree! Dodging darts and bolts from Kammy's wand, they grabbed the Super Happy Tree and rushed from the castle. Then they went home and had an anticlimatic, happy ending in which the parents were freed and congratulated their heroic son on his journey. Also, Baby Bowser showed up and tried to kick their butts, but guess what? He turned into Mega Bowser! Oh no!

Eli WAS PUNCH,BEATEN, BURNT,SCRACTH,AND TROWN ONTO THE GROUND!

ELI:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

BUT THEN , A BUNCH OF YOSHI KIDS PINK, PURPLE, YELLOW, RED, AND BLUE SHOWED UP!

ELI ATE A HEART SHAPE FRUIT AND BECAME SUPER HAPPY!

THE KIDS THREW EGGS AT THE MEGA BOWSER!

BOWSER BECAME MAD HE TORTURED THE KIDS!

PINK WAS IN A HOUR GLASS!

PURPLE TURNED INTO A WIND UP TOY!

YELLOW UNRAVELD INTO YARN!

RED BROKE INTO GLASS!

BLUE WAS TURNED INTO A PUPPET!

HEATHER: ELI COVER YOUR HEART!

MEGA BOWSER TRIED TO RIP ELI'S HEART OUT!

ELI'S PARENTS: NO! (tHEY BEAT UP MEGA BOWSER!)

The End

* * *

CAST

ELI-

MOM-

DAD-

HEATHER-

KAMMY-

KAMEK-

PRINCESS-

BABY BOWSER-

MEGA BOWSER-

They were pretty much played by themselves, respectively.

* * *

My brother and I wrote that. He's still working on his sentence structure and grammar, but over all I'd say he did pretty well with what I didn't bother to correct. Big congrats to Illogical Bunnies' bro! Please R&R 


End file.
